Dungeon Traveler
"Dungeon Traveler" is the thirteenth Passcode game, featuring characters from the Skeleton Warriors Kickstarter, Wave 43 and the setting of Wave 47. This entry was a promotional tool for the Skeleton Warriors Kickstarter and featured the first look at the Kickstarter-related Glyos Skeleden figure in action. Wave 43 would feature the Skeleden in his Dungeon Traveler colors followed by a Reverse version in Wave 44. =Game History= "We are thrilled to debut our new game, Dungeon Traveler! This flash game is part of a new series we've been chipping away at for a while now, but it was October Toys' Skeleton Warriors project that really fueled the fire. The Glyventure series will travel across all parts of the Glyos System and beyond, and it seemed strangely appropriate to kick things off in a living space dungeon! Matt and I almost never stop pulling inspiration from our pasts. Bits of Zelda, Pac Man, and Golden Axe certainly went into the mix this time, along with some new elements. Getting my brother JBo involved was great - we've been making music together our whole lives, but never created and scored an entire game like this. It's a trip to hear his distinct melodies while playing around with these characters. Arcade Rats have a lot more in store, so we hope you dig the new vibes. Thanks again to all of you guys, the amazing community that keeps Glyos thriving! Special thanks also go out to George and Ayleen Gaspar for letting us rattle their bones! Ok, 'nuff yak... GO HACK. After completing the Story Mode, try The Duel, a never ending arcade mode that we'll be expanding upon in the near future. Post your high scores here! Who should we unlock next?"http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/06/dungeon-traveler.html =Synopsis= Opening Emerging from eternal darkness, the Black Citadel Dreadvalken drifts between shadow and reality, calling to those driven by fear and desire. No soul that passes through its gates shall ever return the same... Game As the Dungeon Traveler, you must arrow your Skeleden through each dungeon of increasing difficulty defeating the Titan Skeletons along the way. By grabbing the Soultaker Ax, you can temporarily whirlwind your way through the Skeleton enemies to defeat them. A cleared dungeon will allow you to reach the next level. If a Skeleton touches you, you lose one Soul (life) until you reach zero. Occasionally a Mordireus Skeleden will appear offering you an extra Soul if you reach it before it vanishes. After ten dungeons, you have reached the end of your journey. Ending Another Traveler has conquered the fear within and the Black Citadel once again fades into the void. ...waiting for you. Duel Mode An additional game offering four characters (Pheyden, Skeleden, Hades, and Crayballim) to compete against an increasing number of Titan Skeletons each Dungeon. This game has no end and will continue until you run out of Souls. Pheyden's game features the Pheyden symbol in place of the Soultaker Ax and converts Pheyden to Mordireus Pheyden temporarily. Skeleden retains the Soultaker Ax to retrieve against the Titan Skeletons. Hades features Glow-in-the-Dark Titan Skeletons, a dark dungeon that occasionally lights up to find your way around the dungeon paths and the Scar Pheyden symbol in place of the Soultaker Ax to change into Spectre powered Hades temporarily. Crayballim moves twice as fast as the Travelers with the Crayhunters symbol in place of the Soultaker Ax and converts Crayballim to Mordireus pink glowing Alcray Standard Crayboth temporarily. Making Of artwork reveals that Gearius was intended to be a playable character before Crayballim was added. =Characters= In order of appearance *Dungeon Traveler Skeleden *Titan Skeleton *Pheyden (The Duel Game) *Hades (The Duel Game) *Crayballim (The Duel Game) *Gearius (Intended for the The Duel Game) =Secret Website: Making Of Dungeon Traveler= When the Story Mode game has been completed, you are offered the end credits and a secret link to show you artwork from the making of Dungeon Traveler. (Making of Dungeon Traveler Secret Website) =Gallery= Making Of Materials DungeonTraveler-concept6.png|Concept Art DungeonTraveler-concept3.png|8-bit Game Logo Design DungeonTraveler-concept2.png|Title Screen Study DungeonTraveler-WIP-citadel1.png|Citadel Dungeon Ship V.1 DungeonTraveler-WIP-citadel2.png|Citadel Dungeon Ship V.2 DungeonTraveler-WIP-citadel3.png|Citadel Dungeon Ship V.3 DungeonTraveler-MD-level1.png|Level Design DungeonTraveler-MD-level2.png|Level Design DungeonTraveler-concept1.png|Spawn Gate Concept Art DungeonTraveler-WIP1.png|8-bit Pixel Art DungeonTraveler-WIP4.png|Whirlwind Concept Art and Pixel version DungeonTraveler-WIP6.png|Mordireus Pheyden Field Study DungeonTraveler-WIP2.png|Spawn Gate Pixel Art DungeonTraveler-WIP3.png|Level Design Pixel Art DungeonTraveler-WIP5.png|Original The Duel Traveler options BitFigs-TitanSkeleton.png|Pixel Titan Skeleton and Pheyden =Links= *"Dungeon Traveler" on Onell Design website *Video Playthrough of "Dungeon Traveler" on YouTube =References= Category:Passcode